Prekrasnyĭ Malʹchik
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: He held his dying brother in his arms, hoping that he could get him to safety before it was too late. However, a soldier with a pink scarf and an icy smile would decide if it was or not. AU RussiaxGermany


Me, writing RusGer yaoi? This is gonna be terrible... orz

Here is the third story, which takes place before Krasivaya Devushka but leads up to it. I think I might do a whole little one-shot series for this, but then again that might be a bad idea. Oh well.

Summery: He held his dying brother in his arms, hoping that he could get him to safety before it was too late. However, a soldier with a pink scarf and an icy smile would decide if it was or not.

Warning: blood, character death, rape, abuse, cussing, angry people who will probably bring me harm for hurting Ludwig and Gilbert

Pairings: One-sided Russia/Germany

NOTE! This is my first time writing Ivan/Ludwig (my RusUSGer stuff doesn't count and Krasivaya Devushka doesn't either since that was Ivan/Louise), so please go easy on me..!

NOTE! Since this story is about Ivan's encounter with Ludwig, the title is similar to the one with Louise. Prekrasnyĭ Malʹchik is Russian for Lovely Boy. However, please correct me if I'm wrong (I will be taking Russian in school soon so right now I'm stuck using the internet for help)

NOTE! Ivan is a little harsher in this story since he's dealing with Ludwig (a man) and not Louise (a woman), he's nicer to women then he is to men. Plus he fuckin' kills Gilbert which is, in my book, not cool but it works well with the storyline so I have to suck it up. That, and I've seen Gilbert die in worse ways in stories before this one so whatever.

By the way, Moonlit Bear is not the best song to listen to while working on this story. It's a pretty depressing song. :/

On with the fic.

* * *

><p>Prekrasnyĭ Malʹchik<p>

* * *

><p>"Gilbert!" Ludwig rushed over to his brother. The other was kneeling on the ground, his hand pressed to his chest. Ludwig had seen his brother get shot by a Russian, luckily Gilbert shot the commie in return, but he was bleeding now and he was shot in the chest.<p>

Gilbert looked at the younger man and smirked, though it was forced. "H-hey Lud... did ya see me blast that bastard in the face..?" He laughed but groaned loudly, clutching the bleeding wound in his chest.

Ludwig kneeled next to his brother, fear in his eyes. "Bruder, this is a terrible wound... I'm going to get you out of here, maybe there's medical help around here somewhere." Ludwig lifted his brother up, trying to get him out of the street and away from the fighting.

This was horrible, this whole battle was just the worst. Ludwig and Gilbert didn't want to be part of it, they wanted to protect their sisters and themselves. However they were able bodied men that were capable of fighting and Ludwig and Gilbert had no choice but to join the military. It was either fight for your country or be shot in the head the moment you refuse.

The blond was careful to make his way around debrie and bodies as he tried to find help for his brother. "Shit!" Ludwig jumped just as a rain of bullets came at him, landing him through a window and into an abadoned building. Gilbert flew from Ludwig's grasp, sliding across the floor, a pained sound came from him.

"Uhh..." Ludwig moaned as he got up but rushed to his brother, looking at the other. "Bruder, are you alright?"

"Been better..." Gilbert gasped, blood still pouring from the chest wound. "Lud... I don't think I'm going to make it..."

"No... don't think like that..." Ludwig bit his lip, looking at his older brother. Gilbert looked at him with a sad smirk.

"Sorry Ludwig, but even if you get me to a doctor or whatever, I'll still die from this." Gilbert sighed, looking at the blood that coated his hands. Ludwig looked at him, trying not to show his emotions as he looked at him. "Lud, it's okay to cry in this kind of situation, I won't make fun of you."

"I'm not going to cry." He said that but a tear came down his cheek. Gilbert frowned and reached out, wiping at it. Ludwig couldn't help it, his brother was in his arms dying so maybe he did have the right to cry.

"It's okay..." He paused and noticed that someone came through the window. Ludwig turned to see someone in a dark uniform come through, the pink scarf he wore was so out of place with that uniform but it fit the violet eyed man so well. It was obvious that this man was Russian, you'd have to be blind not to see that.

The Russian looked at them, a bit surprised but he smiled at them, especially at Ludwig. "Prekrasnyĭ malʹchik~" He smiled brightly but his eyes locked onto Gilbert. "Oh! You are dying~!" He continued to smile as if it was nothing more then a simple little poke that Gilbert had recieved! He said it so casually that both Gilbert and Ludwig were shocked and offended.

"T-the hell..!" Gilbert gasped out, glaring at the communist. "Get out of here you!"

The man just chuckled and walked over, kneeling by Ludwig. "Prekrasnyĭ malʹchik is crying because of you, da? Are you a friend?"

"Brother... he's by brother..." Ludwig mumbled, glaring as well. The pale blond continued to smile before pushing Gilbert out of Ludwig's hold. "H-hey! What are you doing?"

"I do not like others getting in the way." The man said. "Especially when something I want is being blocked. My, you are a lovely looking man, even for a German~" He smirked and heard a gun cock. Turning, he looked at Gilbert who held his hand gun up at him.

"D-don't talk about my brother like that you fucking Red..!" He coughed harshly and the man laughed. He reached out and grabbed the gun, throwing it over his shoulder.

"No need for weapons, if you behave I'll let you live and won't tell me comrades where you're hiding. Ivan is a good man, doesn't want others to get in his way~!" He, Ivan, spoke with glee.

Ludwig blinked, confused. "Behave? What, are you going to interegate us? It would be pointless to do so, we don't have any valuable information." It was rather frightening to look at Ivan, he showed no trace of any indication to whatever thoughts were going on in his mind, his face was a smiling mask. Plus, he was a Russian soldier, an enemy, who was probably carrying a weapon on him and could kill them at this very moment.

And yet... he has not done anything expected of him.

Ivan looked at both brothers, but he eyes remained locked on Ludwig longer then on Gilbert. "The white haired one is to watch."

Gilbert paled a little. "Watch what?"

"What I do to your beautiful brother. You see, I've been lonely for such a long time and... well, a man has needs and your brother is my type~" The smile was so evil looking, the look in his eyes sent a horrible shiver down Ludwig's spine. Wait... blue-eyes widened when Ludwig finally realized what Ivan was talking about.

He backed up a bit. "N-no, go away!" He yelled, glaring despit the fear that was rising within him. Ivan chuckled and stood up, towering over Ludwig. Within the blink of an eye, Ivan's boot made contact with Ludwig's chest, sending him sprawling to the floor. The German gasped for air, panting hard from the horrible kick.

Gilbert screamed is brother's name, watching as Ivan walked closer, pulling the blond up a bit and smiled at him. "Ludwig is your name, da? Such a strong name, fitting for someone as nice looking as you." The Russian kissed Ludwig's cheek before pulling the man up to his chest. He smiled before leaning down to ravish the German's neck, his arms keeping Ludwig pinned to his chest.

Ludwig pull his head away and threw it back before moving forward, making contact with Ivan's forhead. The sudden hit stunned IVan for a second and allowed him to let go of Ludwig, the blond shifted away before Ivan came back to his senses. The taller man was not pleased. "That wasn't nice, looks like I'll have to use force." He grabbed a pipe from off the littered floor and swung, striking Ludwig in the back and knocking him down to the floor.

"Lud!" Gilbert yelled once more. "Leave us alone you bastard!" He cried out, despite the pain he felt burning in his chest. God... he was still bleeding out, i was surprising that he was still awake.

Ivan looked at him and smirked. "You're in no state to be telling me what to do." He jabbed at the wound with the pipe, earning a loud scream from Gilbert. He hated people who got on his nerves, maybe he should just shoot the albino, or let him suffer. Suffering sounds much more fun, Ivan chuckled.

He turned to see Ludwig groaning from the dulling pain in his back, his eyes still held resistance against the older man. Ivan sighed through his nose, he really didn't want to hurt the beautiful German, didn't want to bruise what looked to be pale skin, but if he kept fighting and resisting him, well... there are ways for people to obey Ivan.

The Soviet stood and pressed his boot on Ludwig's back, keeping him pinned to the floor. Leaning down, Ivan looked at the other with a bored, yet serious expression on his face. "Ivan doesn't care much for your need to fight him. I suggest that you let me do my work and I'll leave, or I'll finish of your brother over there."

Ludwig's eyes widened once more. "No! Don't hurt him!"

"Then will you let me do what I want?"

The blond bit his lip, he wanted to say no but he knew that if he did then Gilbert would die at the hands of this man. He swallowed his pride and gave a single nod. "D-do what you want..."

The smile came back to Ivan's face and he removed his boot, a happy giggle came from him. "Beautiful~!" He cried out in Russian before going back to German. "You harm me again and I'll splatter his brains all across the wall, da?" Personally, Ivan was turned on by Ludwig fighting against his actions, but he wasn't going to let him try another little stunt like that again, not without a negative action to follow.

Ivan shifted Ludwig onto his back and worked on opening his jacket, throwing it to the side and saw the tank top underneath, sticking close to the muscular chest of the German. Violet-eyes darkened with lust and Ivan literally ripped the black article of clothing right off of him with ease.

Ludwig winced at this, feeling slightly cold air hit his exposed skin. Blue-eyes glanced over at Gilbert and saw that the albino was trying hard not to watch what was about to happen to his little brother. Ludwig mouthed 'I'm so sorry' to the other, but was distracted when he felt Ivan bite his nipple. "Gah..! No..!" He hissed, feeling teeth tugging the nub of flesh, the feeling of cold leather-covered fingers toyed with the other, trying to get them erect.

The Russian's mouth trailed kisses and bites up the warm skin, going up to Ludwig's neck to suck and bite at it. He wanted to leave marks, make it look beautiful with a shade of red. He glanced up and saw that Ludwig's eyes were closed, this made him a bit sad, he wanted to see those beautiful eyes opened for all of this.

His hands toyed with nipples before trailing down the smooth, muscular skin. Ivan was not surprised that Hitler liked that "Ayran' form, this man had a perfect body befitting of the Gods of Greek or Roman mythology. "You're body is so well sculpted, I'm not surprised though, you Germans are a strong breed." He giggled.

Blue-eyes glared at him. "Don't say such things..." He growled, trying his best not to enjoy the actions. However, his body rejected his resistance and was starting to show its interest in Ivan's touchs.

Gilbert frowned and crawled slowly over to them, not being noticed by Ivan or Ludwig. He wasn't going to allow some bastard Red soldier touch his beloved little brother. He was the oldest out of four siblings, he made it his job to protect them in anyway he could. He bit back tears as he felt the torn skin on his chest be pulled with his movements, but Gilbert let a few slip, it was so painful.

He was close to them, he gripped the large shard of glass in his gloved hand. Ivan was too distracted, biting and touching his brother's skin, he wouldn't notice what Gilbert was going to do. With careful ease and holding his breath, Gilbert rose to his knees, glass in hand and ready to...

There was a sudden intense burning in his chest and Gilbert looked into dark violet eyes, narrowed as they looked into his wide crimson ones. Gilbert looked down and saw a gun pointed near his chest, a new hole was in his chest. "..." He was shaking, pale, in horrible pain and looking right at the Russian.

Ludwig was screaming, yelling and looking at his brother in raw fear. Gilbert looked down at the new wound before falling backwards, landing on the floor with a thud before closing his eyes for a final time.

"BRUDER!" Ludwig rushed to his fallen brother's side, holding the man close. "Bruder, please open you eyes!" He called, not noticing the tears come down his cheeks. "Please, you can't die! Not now! You promised Louise and Maria you'd come back safely with me..!" He was sobbing, he didn't care.

Ivan just watched, not affected by the sight of the dead man in the beautiful German's arms. That white haired one was in the way and he dared to attempt to kill him. "Do not cry over a comrade's death, I have seen many people I have known get killed, it is not that bad."

The other just stared at him in disbelief. "You... you killed my brother you bastard! You said that if I let you do what you wanted you wouldn't hurt him!"

"I know what I said, but he was going to attempt to kill me."

"He was trying to protect me! You were going to rape me!"

"Correct." Ivan smiled. "I AM going to rape you." He picked up the pipe once more and used it to push Ludwig down, but not before kicking Gilbert's body to the side.

He turned to Ludwig, the smile still on his face. "Let me finish what I started." He reached down and pulled Ludwig's pants down, yanking them off along with the boots. Ludwig was exposed to Ivan and he drank in the sight, such a lovely boy, so very lovely.

"Leave me alone, please..." Ludwig wasn't looking at him, his eyes were closed. Sad, Ivan enjoyed seeing those eyes but Ludwig was keeping them closed. He didn't want to look at Ivan, he didn't want to look at Gilbert, he didn't want to look at the blood that had gotten on his body. God, Gilbert's blood was on that bastard too!

Ivan didn't reply, he just kissed down Ludwig's body, before meeting with a set of golden hair, located below his belly button. Ivan touched Ludwig's member, trying to get it started again. The other German's death was an instant turn off, though Ivan was still hard as a rock and it was pissing him off.

But he had a job to do and his erection was just going to wait, no matter how painfully it was straining in his pants. He kissed along the shaft, nipping the skin at times, trying to play with it so that it was a bit active. Ivan was a bit happy to see some response, though he knew that Ludwig was just letting him do this, letting his body take in everything while his mind was elsewhere.

'I wonder...' Ivan thought, 'if what I did was a bit too much. Sadly I cannot change the past and he was already almost dead anyway.' He told himself before taking Ludwig's head into his mouth, watching at hte German jolted at the foreign feeling.

Ludwig didn't want to watch, he already knew what Ivan was doing, he felt everything despite how badly he tried not to focus on it. No, don't enjoy, don't let him have any satisfaction! Ludwig gave himself this order, trying so hard to follow it, but... "AH!" He cried out, feeling teeth drag on the sensitive skin before Ivan started to stroke him. "Stop! Stop!" He ordered but Ivan laughed.

"Stop~? Oh~? Just when it was getting good, though I think I should stop. There is something else I need to do." He slapped Ludwig's hip, hard, and continued to smile. Roll on your stomach and raise your lower half. Now!" He commanded. Ludwig was hesitant at first, but winced when he was hit once more and did as Ivan told him to.

He knew what was going to happen, yet he wasn't ready for it at all. Ivan smiled once more, a lustful smile, and looked at Ludwig. "Open you mouth."

The blond looked at him for a second before opening his mouth slightly, only to have three fingers shoved in there. It was amazing that Ludwig's gag reflexes didn't make him vomit at the intrusion in his mouth. He felt the Russian move his fingers, indicating for Ludwig to get them nice and wet.

He tasted the leather, along with blood, metal and dirt. It left a nasty taste on his tongue. Ludwig sucked on the fingers and even attempted to bite them, but Ivan yanked them out in time and just smiled, looking at the saliva that coated his fingers. Ludwig closed his eyes once more, not wanting to look at that bastard. He shivered when he felt a wet finger ghost over his entrance, but his eyes shot open and he let out a strangled cry when it was shoved in without warning.

"Oh my, you're so tight!" Ivan laughed with glee. "I may have to use more fingers then I thought~!" He worked with one finger before a second went in. It didn't take long before a third and forth join, stretching the younger blond. Ludwig groaned in pain, it hurt, but he knew that it might get worse.

Ivan pulled out his fingers once he thought Ludwig was ready enough before pulling down his fly and undoing his pants. It felt so much better to have that little problem out of the way, the Russian sighed in a thankful manner. He looked at Ludwig who was shuddering from the cold and from the previous intrusion. Ah, he still looked beautiful, maybe even more so when Ivan entered him.

Getting into the correct position, Ivan slipped himself in, though it was a little difficult with Ludwig being so tight and himself being so... well endowed it seems. Ludwig let out a small cry of pain, that only sounded more painful, and slightly lustful, when Ivan started to thrust. The burning pain of being taken was intense, and it didn't help that Ludwig was no relaxed at all which only seemed to make it worse.

"Ah, is the prekrasnyĭ malʹchik is crying now." Ludwig blinked, he hadn't noticed that tears were coming down his cheeks. But he wasn't letting them stop, he just let them fall as he was being thrust into like a common whore. Ivan continued his actions until he reached his climax.

He looked down at Ludwig who wasn't looking at anything, just off into the distance, the tears still fell. Ivan frowned a little and pulled Ludwig into his lap, the man still continued to stare off into space. The Russian kissed the back of his neck, feeling his shudder a little. "You did lovely prekrasnyĭ malʹchik." He paused, waiting for a reaction as he help Ludwig close, hugging him as if he kept Ivan safe.

There was a moment of silence before Ludwig. "... You killed my brother... what do I tell me sisters?"

"Hm?" Ivan blinked, looking at him.

Ludwig kept his eyes focused on anything but Ivan as he spoke so calmly, not a single emotion in his voice. "My brother is dead, I left my sisters at the mercy of people like you. Someone could have probably did what you did just now to them, or they could have done worse."

He finally turned to face Ivan, his eyes were colder then the harsh winters Ivan had lived through. "I hate you." He spat, his icy blue eyes stared right into Ivan's soul. It was a haunting sight, something that would burn into Ivan's head for years to come.

Ivan frowned and he released Ludwig from his hold before standing up. He adjusted his pants and looked at the other. "I will take my leave now. Dobryĭ denʹ." He bowed slightly and made his way out the broken window in which he had entered through.

There was a long period of silence before Ludwig got his clothing back on and crawled over to Gilbert. He stayed in that abandoned building for a while with Gilbert's head resting his his lap. He only left when Maria entered, she was trying to hide. But when she say Ludwig and Gilbert she was happy, but that died the moment she saw the blood.

Ludwig had never seen his older sister so destroyed.

* * *

><p>"Braginski!"<p>

Ivan blinked and turned to the voice that yelled at him. He frowned deeply, seeing General Zima walking towards him, not looking pleased. "Yes, sir?" Ivan asked, looking at the older, more frightening man. He never liked General Zima, the man was so cold hearted, even more so then Ivan himself.

The taller man looked down at Ivan. "What are you doing standing about? Did you check the buildings for hidden soldiers?"

"Yes I did, sir." Ivan nodded. "I took care of any German I saw." In more ways then one...

"I want you to inspect that building over there." Zima pointed towards a large builiding that looked like it was going to fall apart within the week from the damage it took.

The pale haired man frowned a little. "Can't someone else do it?"

"No, I want you to do it. You've been slacking in your work lately. Do it." Zima walked away and Ivan frowned, glaring at the back of the man's head before making his way to the building. He checked all the rooms he could get into and soon found a closed door, where he thought he heard something moving around inside.

Opening the door, Ivan looked inside, not seeing anything but some trash but saw a bundle, covered in a blanket. He watched it move before he walked over, ready to pull his gun out if needed. Ivan pulled the blanket off and saw a beautiful girl with short blond hair and wide, frighten blue eyes that looked at him. He couldn't help but smile at this lovely looking girl.

"Krasivaya devushka."

END

* * *

><p>... I feel like a did a really bad job with this... I really need someone to beta this, it would be best if someone did that..! DX I felt I did an okay job on Krasivaya Devushka and a much better job with Violet Sky, but this... damn!<p>

Umm, next part will probably be Nicholas a little bit older and trying to find Ivan again (the kid is smart, he figured out that Ivan is his dad). But thank you everyone who gave me ideas! I'll see what I can do with them!

Btw, this is just really random but can someone RP with me? I am so bored when I'm on the computer and I really want to role play but no one RPs with me. Sooo... if someone is willing to do that, it would be fantastic~

Please review (and please don't bash! I really tried hard on this guys but I've never written something truely like this, especially since I killed someone during a rape scene!)

Btw, gonna be gone at a con for a few days, sorry if I don't reply to your reviews and stuff. Just wanted to post this before it starts tomorrow.


End file.
